


Tommorow, Okay?

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Author cant tag, Beta Phichit Chulanont, But he's, Chris is bonded, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Damn Yuuri thicker than a snicker, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Ever - Freeform, Feedback slut give me comments, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Cute, GUYS VIKTOR IS S M I T T E N, Give me feedback it makes my nipples hard, Half the tags have actually happened and half are just planned lmao, He's loaded too, Horny Katsuki Yuuri, I do love, I don't like it I'm sorry, I need it daddy, I swear I'll fix them when the fic is done, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mama Yuuri Katsuki, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mystery man's name is Matthieu, No mpreg, Okay guys just so you know no mpreg, Omega Verse, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Phichit is a beta and totally deals with Yuuri, Please give me comments, Smut, So expect Yurio, These tags are so fucking out of whack, They dont even have to be good, Ultimate pining, Viktor is a little bitch, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, WARNING YUURI KEEPS CUSSING, Wingman Christophe Giacometti, honestly im just writing what i feel like at this point, i like it ok, o boy, teeth rotting fluff, too - Freeform, viktor is smitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri's heart fluttered despite himself. Tommorow, he said. Tommorow, so casually, like they were a thing. Oh, he wanted to be a thing with Viktor."Get yourself a tall glass of that, hm~?""HUSH, PHICHIT!"Playlist; https://open.spotify.com/user/21nwcm6cuuy74xyklqpckfdyq/playlist/5cK1poGbqRlLjy4Kj7WAqPPlease mind the tags and mind that some of them haven't been written and are planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short intro chapter. Soft boys meet and plan soft date. SOFT!
> 
> ¢(`^`¢)!!!!
> 
> My fanfiction.net acc is the same name but I basically never use it ¯\\(·_·)/¯
> 
> My tumble name is Biscuitsankakkei if you want it (•√•°o) don't know why you would want it though.

Viktor sighed.

He stirred his coffee, bored beyond reason. Maybe if he ravaged this idiotic bimbo omega his father tried to pair him with for status and money she'd get scared and leave him alone. No, knowing this airhead, she'd love it if he took her right on this café table. How disgusting. His alpha instincts purred at the thought in the back of his mind, but he honed in on her poorly done nose job and gigantic teeth. It was the thought of taking someone that excited him, not her, and that was just his instincts.

He really hated his second gender. Shit, it basically labeled him "fuck me and I'll give you all my money!"

It really made him sick. He hadn't found a single person he wanted, truly wanted. Was that so wrong? If people stopped throwing themselves on him and soaking themselves, maybe he could actually hold a conversation.

He looked back to the box of air chattering about absolutely nothing, flaunting her breasts and not-so-subtly flipping her hair to expose her scent gland shamelessly.

What a moron.

He waited through the rest of the date, wading through a muck that would disgrace the word conversation for years. He quietly denied scheduling a second date, and her face dropped with disappointment. It was obvious to Viktor, however, that it was a bitter farce for malice. They were all the same, he told himself, feeling the eyes on him as he briskly left the café.

That was when he bumped into him. The omega was so jumpy he had completely knocked him down.

"Sorry..." Viktor began to emptily apologize, but his words caught for a moment when he saw just how gorgeous the omega was. The simple, unintended way his charcoal hair fell over his eyes, those dark, creamy brown eyes... Such a cute, startled face... Very powdery pink lips....

And lord, the thighs. He had to stop his very abrupt intrusive thoughts at "I wonder if his nipples-"

This omega didn't immediately start giggling and trying to hop on Viktor's dick, though. Instead, he squeaked, immediately regretted it, and began rambling some apology. Adolescent-like nervousness and worry lay thick in the omega's scent. Preheat and a lack of control fluttered as well.

And still he wasn't all over Viktor....

"It's fine. I'm Viktor Nikiforov." The alpha smiled, releasing a burst of rare kindness. He reached out his hand, something the omega seemed almost scared to accept.

"I'm Yuuri Katsuki. Sorry about that." The omega squeaked, voice wobbling. Viktor smiled warmly at just how cute this little catch was. He'd have to stick around for this one.

Viktor admired Yuuri could cause intrusive thoughts in him, and still be so shy. "Ah, a fellow foreigner! I hear that slight accent. How long have you been in the US? It seems longer than me, from your speech."

Yuuri seemed a little befuddled Viktor even wanted to talk to him. "Ah, um, five years now." Viktor was stupidly grinning by now. This was refreshing. He wasn't used to being treated somewhat like an actual person.

"Yuuri, this may seem a bit odd, but would you mind going to get some sandwiches with me sometime?"

Viktor loved the way the omega's cheeks lit up pink. "S-sure!" He choked out.

"Great. Here, let's exchange numbers."

Yuuri looked like he would collapse. "O-okay..."

The omega fumbled for his phone, the heavy tone of worry still thick on his scent. But a small and powerful note of attraction danced as well.

He had butterflies! Viktor couldn't get over how cute this guy was.

He quickly exchanged information with Yuuri and excused himself to continue errands, and Yuuri laughed awkwardly, saying he had to go to the store.

"Holy shit, man..." Viktor heard him murmur as they went separate ways. It sounded like a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft boys squish on soft date, and sweaty soft boy gets flustered about beautiful soft boy's beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it wasn't a oneshot~
> 
> Have some soft boys.

Yuuri couldn't breathe. Some ravishing, gorgeous Alpha had asked him out... Right after he made a complete ass of himself, too? Not only that, but he had gone into preheat. He did the one thing he knew to do.

_"Phichit wake your lazy ass up, you will not BELIEVE what just occurred! "_

He never talked to anyone like the sassy gay son of Wendy Williams at a pride parade... Except Phichit over text.

_"This better be good bc you kno my beauty rest is fuckin crucial girl."_

Yuuri smiled. Phichit had probably been up for an hour already (read: it was two pm and he's usually up by noon) and wanted to talk to Yuuri anyways.

_"I have a date. he's cute as all fuck too."_

A few typing bubbles showed up on Phichit's end. Still, no reply. Finally, as he unlocked his apartment door, he heard a chirp from his phone.

_"WHAT THE FUCK?!?! HOW, DETAILS, HOW, HOW?!?! WHEN? WHAT?! HOOOOOWWW?!?"_

Yuuri started to text the beta back something sarcastic and vague when another ding went off.

_Viktor: Hey, is tommorow at 3 ok? I was thinking this great Italian place. I can pick you up._

Yuuri stared blankly at the screen before remembering to shut his door.

He stared.

And stared.

He threw himself onto the couch mindlessly.

And stared.

_"Apparently tommorow at 3 for Italian "_

Yuuri hit send to Phichit, causing a flurry of questions. For the moment, he scrolled to  _Viktor_ in his phone.

_"Sounds great. I'll send you my address. "_

* * *

 Yuuri breathed in deeply. Just deciding what to wear. Just deciding what to wear for a simple first date.

"What the fuck do I wear." Yuuri deadpanned. In front of him lay an array of sweats, tee shirts, hoodies and ugly, bulky scarves. He had a single pair of dirty, worn converse.

He didn't want to have had to do this.

"Skinny jeans, don't fuck me over now!" He groaned, easing into the one pair he had. He barely fit anymore, the beginnings of love handles started to escape. He buttoned up a baby blue semi formal with short sleeves, and lazily slicked his hair back.

He looked himself over. "Well, shit, I almost look together."

A bright ding from his phone signaled Viktor was there. He glared angrily at it as if it was its fault. He snatched it up along with his keys and his wallet.

Go time.

He ran down the stairs quickly. Thank god he was only second story. There was Viktor, smiling warmly.

There was Viktor, smiling warmly, in front of a late model S class Mercedes Benz. Yuuri didn't intend on gaping, but he did anyways. Viktor dripped desire, long silver hair water falling perfectly over brands of clothes Yuuri couldn't even imagine being able to afford to breathe on. He actually seemed excited to see Yuuri. How!!?! He had the literal world!!!

"Holy shit, you're loaded..." Yuuri gasped.

Viktor blinked a little slower. "So forward."

"It's just a lot. Are you sure all this is okay for just getting sandwiches with me?" Yuuri explained.

Viktor blinked deliberately again, this time surprised and not cold. "Yes, of course." He reassured, as if casually looking like Satan from Paradise Lost himself in a freaking Benz was casual. 

"Come on, hop in."

Yuuri didn't even know how to approach that car. "Hop in"?

* * *

 Yuuri didn't understand the full extent of just how much of a celebrity Viktor was until they had push through a crowd to get a sandwich. When they finally sat down, Yuuri was out of breath and a little ruffled.

A sharp note of longing hit the air, and although Viktor's face was calm, his eyes darkly wandered over Yuuri for a moment. Yuuri shivered. He didn't hate that. He returned the fleeting scent, his gaze quickly hitting where he had been embarrassed to look before.  _You're allowed to undress me with your eyes,_ it grinned, much more confident than anything Yuuri could express out loud.

It was gone in a moment.

Yuuri smiled, laughing lightly. "So, what's good?"

 "The tuna is definitely good, I love the meatball sub too. You have to have the fries, though." Viktor explained.

Yuuri sighed happily. "There's no way the tuna could even be decent compared to back home."

"No way! It's the best!"

"I grew up in a fishing town in Japan."

"Doesn't matter. This tuna is the best."

* * *

After a lovely meal of the meatball sub (they couldn't agree on the tuna issue), Viktor learned Yuuri was a recent college graduate from a small town in Japan. He loved cooking and cute, artsy things, but the one thing he could always get lost in was books. When he was nervous, Yuuri pushed up his glasses from the bottom right and couldn't hold eye contact, which Viktor found was very often. He kept to himself and apparently had a vicious diagnosed phobia of moths.

Yuuri found Viktor was the heir to a large corporation with a lot of money, something he seemed to be a little sore about, so Yuuri avoided asking too much. He was sure if he looked up "Nikiforov" online he'd get enough information. More importantly, Viktor had an adorable poodle and was from St. Petersburg, he would do anything for a good homemade pizza from scratch, and he was paralyzingly horrified of using escalators. Viktor loved to sketch, and he was very good at it. He also painted, even though he wasn't an expert.

 _I can't even attempt oils, only_ _acrylics_. He had laughed. Yuuri told Viktor he did the occasional watercolor and Viktor had looked at him like he was an angel. They got into a long conversation about different mediums and techniques, and Viktor promised they'd have to do a collaboration.

 _Like a next time?!_ Yuuri's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Just being this close to someone so beautiful, and wonderful too... Yuuri's chest tightened. He was just so nice, and so pretty, and he had money, and he didn't brush Yuuri off because of his awkwardness. He wanted to see him again?

Sneaking away from the shop, which Viktor explained had fans because he went there often, they found themselves in a park near Yuuri's apartment. For a while, they were quiet, watching the late afternoon sunlight flitter through the trees. Neither of them wanted to break the sweet silence. It was understood how peaceful and beautiful the sight was.

Yuuri's heart pounded. He had been denying it through the date, but even with suppressants he was ragingly horny. He silently fought with himself to conceal his preheat scent as much as he could, but his eyes lingered over Viktor. Fantasies began flashing in his head and Yuuri had to bite his lower lip and stare at the sidewalk. Too much. He really liked Viktor and was sure he didn't need another slutty omega falling all over him.

For now, Yuuri braced himself and brought up the courage to brush his fingers against Viktors, who looked down in a light surprise. Yuuri reddened. That was dumb.

Viktor smiled, looking away as if remembering something. He pushed his hand into Yuuri's, holding it softly.

 _Holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit_. Yuuri's knees felt weak. How had he landed prince charming?! His hands were big and warm, and Yuuri panicked for a moment over whether his own hands were clammy.  _How did this even happen?!_

He decided to ignore consequence for now and stare at the light in the trees.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh whaaaat? A not completely sexualized a/b/o??? Whaaaat?
> 
> So original I know.
> 
> There will be spicy katsudon soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some spicy katsudon!
> 
> Our adorable little katsudon may be spicier than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: guys I've been getting a little crap for how fast they're moving, and it's cool. There's a week time jump (I gave them an extra date because originally it was right after their first date and =O.O=) I have stuff planned out, don't worry about it. Also, Yuuri is in preheat. Also, they both have GIGANORMUS crushes on each other and each time they test the water for "is this going to make you run away because I'm clingy?" the other is like "No go ahead I'm clingy too!"
> 
> On that note have some sexting.

Yuuri gasped as he entered his apartment. He had been stifling his breath.

"VIKTOR NIKIFOROV IS GOING ON A THIRD DATE WITH ME!" he squealed happily. Of course, he had still made a blubbering mess of anxiety and almost gone into a fit of crying as usual, but considering, his date had gone really well! He beamed at himself in the mirror. The skinny jeans he had bought kept their promise.

He opened his phone to find about seventy texts from Phichit demanding details. He should probably reply before the Thai exploded. He only replied  _"Viktor Nikiforov"_

Immediately ten other texts popped up. Apparently Phichit knew who he was. Yuuri decided to pull up a search on him to see just what the fuss was.

_"Viktor Nikiforov is the mysterious and handsome heir to Nikiforov Inc, run by Alexei Nikiforov. The company owns several well known name brands. Viktor has been voted Most Handsome Alpha 2015, Most Desirable Bachelor 2014, and this year Sexiest Man for the esteemed magazine OURS. The heir keeps mostly to himself, and not much is known about him other than what is posted on his social media."_

Yuuri nodded. Viktor was a bigger deal than he thought. Like, a lot. He read through some basic information (some of which would be kind of creepy that he knew if it came up in conversation). Viktor was 27, he was 5'11, and his birthday was on Christmas, an interesting tidbit. He clicked the link to Viktor's instagram, which was nearly entirely his poodle, Makkachin, along with some expensive caramel. Apparently he really, really liked sweets. Any picture with him actually in it was with some sort of sweet, mostly caramels. He clicked the "follow" button, certain he would be lost in the shuffle of millions of followers. He scrolled though, liking some particularly cute pictures of Makkachin.

 _Viktor is really a big deal..._ Yuuri was a little worried by this. No way he would just start dating some loser he met on the street, right?

_v-nikiforov has followed you back!_

Yuuri gaped. What? How had he even noticed? Why had he followed him? His instagram was just stupid photos of food and places he went, and in earlier pictures heavily filtered pictures of Hasetsu. Yuuri inwardly groaned. Those dumb pictures of him from just the bridge of the nose up. His stupid glasses selfie phase... that's embarrassing.

Suddenly, likes began popping up on his notifications.

_v-nikiforov has liked your photo!_

_v-nikiforov has liked your photo!_

_v-nikiforov has liked your video!_

_v-nikiforov has liked 8 posts of yours!_

"What the fuck?" Yuuri couldn't help but laugh. Viktor was liking every single post he had ever made, edgy filters and stupid glasses selfies and all. Finally, on the very first photo Yuuri had ever posted, he left a comment. It was Yuuri's old poodle, Vicchan.

_"It's like we were meant to meet!"_

Yuuri felt like he was going to collapse. He sat down on his couch. This man was something else. Yuuri suddenly had an idea from scrolling a little further into Viktor's instagram.

 _You want to play, Viktor? I'll play._ He grinned, liking only the pictures Viktor had clearly intended for fanservice. A caramel half in his mouth, a bit of a lift of his shirt, him laughing and soaked in the rain.

"Those abs..." Yuuri giggled. Like, like, like. He knew he should probably stop, but he continued for amusement, and also the fact that he didn't mind having those images stored in his liked posts. Maybe he'd screenshot them for his upcoming heat. He giggled childishly at the thought.

As he double-tapped a short video of Viktor early in the morning, shirtless and groggily wishing his followers a "good morning...." in his bed, Yuuri saw the notification for a direct message.

_Fuck._

He had taken it too far. He hesitantly opened the message from Viktor, already grieving what he had just ruined.

 _"What exactly are you implying, mr. katsuki?"_  Viktor had followed up the text with devil smiling emojis.

Yuuri was going to explode. His stomach turned over in excitement and confusion. He didn't even know how to react to this.

_"Hm? I don't know what you mean, Viktor~"_

Yuuri facepalmed. That was stupid and way too lewd. Would the sarcasm even translate?

Viktor responded with a screenshot of the thumbnails of the posts he had liked.  _"It's interesting you chose these ones. Can you tell me why?"_

Yuuri smiled. The anxiety of being around people was drowned when he was on the internet, and he felt bold.

_"It's interesting you pride yourself on being such a suave Alpha, but I suppose this question means you couldn't even detect my preheat?"_

Viktor replied quickly.  _"Why, I'm hurt. Here I thought it was because you wanted me._ _"_

Damn. Yuuri was in check. He thought for a moment and typed a reply slowly.

_"Hm... I suppose I could let you help me with that..."_

He squealed, covering his face with his hands. This was so dirty! He loved it, though.

After a moment of fangirling, he realized Viktor had replied.  _"So forward, Yuuri... But how would I do that? I don't even have any inspiration..."_

Yuuri's jaw dropped.

He was asking for nudes.

It wasn't even their third date.

_Ohmygoshohmygosh._

He wanted to, but it made him a little nervous, so he sent a suggestive clothed picture from above instead. With no context, it could be perfectly innocent.

 _"How the fuck do you do that to me and that picture's not even dirty._ "

Yuuri beamed, blushing over the light of the screen. Viktor thought he was that attractive? He still hadn't changed from the outfit from their date.

 _"Oh~?"_ Yuuri's online persona responded cockily, as the real Yuuri squealed with embarrassment and delight.  _"I wonder what it makes you want to do..._ "

 _"Well..."_ Viktor replied, and Yuuri blushed when he saw how long the typing bubbles stayed up.

_"First, I would lock onto those delicious lips of yours. I want to know what you taste like, violate every inch of that pretty little mouth."_

Yuuri nearly screamed out loud. When he finally calmed himself down, he went to the next lines.

_"Then, I would push my hands under your shirt and memorize every curve and angle of you. I would push against you, burning into my mind what your arousal feels like. I would run my lips across your neck, not enough to scent, just enough to drive you crazy."_

Yuuri was going to faint.

_"I wonder if you have sensitive nipples..."_

That was it. He threw the phone across the room, face redder than a umeboshi. He didn't hate it, but it was so lewd. Messages continued and he softly picked up his phone, scrolling through them. Maybe this heat wouldn't be so bad.... He halfway chuckled. Viktor was so dirty.... the messages stopped before he described anything serious, though. Yuuri appreciated the consideration and realized it must have been difficult for Viktor to stop.

 _"Hm... okay."_ Yuuri replied vaguely. In reality, he stared into the phone, giddily squealing like a fangirl.

 _"Okay? That's it?"_ Viktor replied.

 _"'So forward'"_ Yuuri quoted the scold as a teasing reply.  _"Well, I have to get to sleep. See you next week."_

_"Text me, ok?"_

_"Ok, Viktor."_

Yuuri stared at the messages. Viktor wanted to... do all that? Yuuri still had doubts and worries that he wasn't special, that Viktor did this all the time, but... the way he smiled, the hand holding in the park, taking him to his favorite restaurant, just everything.... It didn't seem like Viktor really dated, either.

His thoughts became woozy as he read the messages again. He began to imagine it, Viktor touching him all over. He chirped in chagrin, but that didn't cool down his visions. His pants tightened as he thought of what Viktor's rough kisses would feel like.

_Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine His his his his his his his his_

The pure hormonal thoughts filled Yuuri's brain, and although he knew it wasn't logical, he allowed them as he buried his face in a pillow, hand moving over the tent in his jeans. Viktor's hands all over him- his body sparked with heat as his hips jerked forward. He allowed himself to undo the zipper to his jeans and tug down his underwear enough to free himself. He reached down and began pumping, hips kicking forward as he muffled his moans with the pillow.

_Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine His his his his his his his his_

All the things Viktor said he would do to him... his head fuzzed as pressure built in his lower abdomen.

_Viktor, Viktor, Viktor, Viktor_

Yuuri gasped into the pillow, soaking it with saliva. He moved his hand faster, imagining it was Viktor's. Close, close, if he could just...

His phone loudly startled him with a sudden happy tune. Who the fuck was calling him?

_Viktor._

Yuuri wanted to scream. He didn't want to lose the friction, but there was no way he was getting on the phone with Viktor while jacking off... especially to Viktor! Even for someone as touchy-feely and lewd as Viktor, that was kind of creepy. He collected his breath as well as he could and answered the call.

"Hey, I was wondering when we were on for the date." Viktor chirped happily, as if they hadn't been sexting ten minutes earlier.

Yuuri nearly sighed with relief, but he stopped himself. Viktor's voice  _was_ sex. "O-oh, um... when are you uh, free?"

Viktor was quiet for a moment. "Uh, well, your heat is coming up, so I thought we might schedule around it."

Yuuri swore he blushed so hard out of his sheer stupidity Viktor could see it through the phone. "Oh, no, my preheat lasts a while, it just started the day you bumped into me, so... I have probably like three or four days."

He realized what he said.  _My preheat started the day you bumped into me_. He groaned inwardly, trying and failing to repair what he had just implied without directly telling him his preheat already started when Viktor bumped into him. That was certain to cause a ramble.

"I guess that was why I was so clumsy that day, ha ha..."

 _What the fuck, Katsuki!?_ Yuuri scolded himself.

"Oh, well, is tomorrow good?" Viktor asked.

Yuuri blinked. "Yeah, sure, sounds good. Where do you want to go?"

"Oh, well, I thought I could come over."

Yuuri blinked slower. "I wha?"

Viktor laughed over the phone. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Yuuri's blinks were deliberate now. "O-okay?"

"Great!" Viktor chimed, the dial tone leaving Yuuri alone.

Yuuri stared off into space.

"He's coming over tomorrow."

* * *

 

After finishing what Viktor had rudely interrupted in the shower, Yuuri began to tackle the task of making his apartment look decent.

Lord save him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s-s-s-spicy.
> 
> It'll be much spicier next time ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boy doesn't have the most pleasant heats. Viktor feels bad for him, and misses him too.
> 
> AKA
> 
> This chapter is extremely short and I'm sorry in advance but I promise spicy Katsudon next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE-- JANUARY 7TH, 2018 -- I hated that last chapter so I deleted it and I'm deleting the original chapter six too. They're fucking dumb.
> 
> Ugh guys I'm so sorry for being awful at updating. I've been going through some serious personal family issues and depression, and I'm sick to boot. I really lost a lot of inspiration for this chapter and I ended up scrapping like over ten versions. It's been really hard, but I love writing and I will update as much as I can, bbs. I hope you'll be patient if I have longer periods between updates. I've had a lot on my hands with work, family, school and being sick. 
> 
> OH HEY CHECK IT IT'S THE PLAYLIST I PROMISED! IT'S FINALLY DONE!
> 
> Also my Japanese grammar is horrible since it's not my first or last language, but Phichit's text was (give or take, please correct me)
> 
> "Hey, morning. Try to make it through today, okay? Eat, sleep. Remember it's your week, and you're not greedy, it's "Prince Yuuri" time only. You're not a pig just because you have natural lewd urges. (Emoji I can't even attempt on an English keyboard) You're beautiful, Katsuki-chama! Ah, THE Katsuki Yuuri...! What, no way. Really? Oh my gosh, no way! No lie? Yes, yes, Katsuki Yuuri himself is here among us mortals! Thank the gods for our gift of Yuuri!"

 

**BEGINNING NOTE 1/7/18 -- For those of you who didn't see the original chapter four, which was deleted, there's a time jump. Victor came over, Phichit was there, they flustered Yuuri and it was fun-- and I also jammed a "there's a third date I didn't write!" in the notes of THAT ONE. But, the point is, the way I wrote it was terrible. I'll replace it, but for now keep that in mind reading this. I'm extremely busy but I don't want trash I'm not proud of on here. After the "at Yuuri's house Victor meets Phichit and Phichit shits himself" thing, there's two days, and then this. I'm just trying to keep my timeline straight. Unlike everything else :)**

 

**\--**

Yuuri awoke to the empty stench of his heat. His entire body felt like lead, and he almost felt like crying just from the thought of the shameful mess he knew the day was going to become.

He had a lot of issues with his second gender. He hated it. It bugged up his mind and put ugly labels on him. An ugly, whorish pig. Yuuri bit his cheek. The hormones talking, it was the hormones talking, he had to get a grip. 

But he knew it wasn't. He knew it wasn't the hormones that made him hate his body, hate the way he always felt like he stuck out, hate himself for needing so much, being so greedy, and...

_「 おす。がんばります、寝。食べ。眠れて。いまわ「ゆうりさま」野路か。君は変態と「舞台」打からは嫌らしい、ね？(★∀∠)/♂♂♂　美しさー、カツキチャマ!!!　ああ、洞、カツキチャマユリだよねー。。。ハア???　そうか???　本当に？？？！マジて？　はい、はい、カツキチャマユリ様々な個々に！有り難う、　神様！！！！」_

Yuuri couldn't help smiling at the over the top encouraging text from Phichit.

_"Phichit, you're being too extra... You started too seriously too, you can't just go into that suddenly \\(□⊆□─⊃),,,,!"_

He sighed. This next week wasn't going to be fun. He pulled one of many pillows closer to him, stuffing an entire strawberry daifuku in his mouth.

* * *

 Viktor sighed, pushing his hair out of his face. He avoided the gaze of the poorly disguised cameras following him. Rumours had begun to spread since people started to realize he had gone out with Yuuri more than once, which was extremely unusual for him. His father had found out, too, and was disappointed Viktor had chosen someone middle class. This irked Viktor beyond reason, created a scratching under his skin to scream at the world that  _No, Yuuri isn't an empty conquest, he's an amazing person! What's wrong with you?!_

He wished he could tell his father he wasn't going to lock himself down to a marriage for money, he wanted to tell the world that he could never just hump and dump Yuuri. He couldn't describe it... he wasn't in love with Yuuri, that would be foolish and far too fast, but... a sharp, warm feeling locked up his chest when he thought of him. He certainly enjoyed being around him, but that didn't cover it. It wasn't love, but it wasn't explicitly  _not_ love. It was like a deep, intense overture in an opera, if love was a harmonious chorus.

He bit his cheek quietly. If he didn't control his face, the tabloids would have material for months.

He thought of poor Yuuri all alone in heat, which started out empathetic, but was not a good thought to have in public. He half wanted to call Yuuri to check on him, half wanted to go over there  _right now_ , but he knew both of those thoughts were completely unreasonable and  _paparazzi, keep your face cool_.

He rolled his tongue over his lips and sharply exhaled through his nose, recollecting his composure. He almost impatiently bounced his foot in his conflicting thoughts. Frustrated in every sense of the word, he sharply stood, folding his book under his arm and stomping away. He knew who he had to call. He dialed quietly, not bothering with hellos.

"We need to meet for lunch."

* * *

"uuu~?"

The bonded alpha grinned. Since he had bonded with Matthieu, he had become even more flirty, since everyone knew he was Mattheiu's and Mattheiu was his. Chris folded his hands under his chin.

"Viktor Nikiforov has his eyes on someone? I didn't think you'd give in and fall in looo~ove" he cooed.

Viktor puffed passively, allowing the crack. "Yeah yeah, you've been waiting for this since freshman year at college. Serious, I'm not sure what to do."

Chris slumped into the cafe chair. "Mm... You really like him?"

"Yes" Viktor weakly whispered. _"God, yes_ _"_ ran through his eyes.

"And you've been dating how long?" Chris pressed.

Viktor flustered a little, eyes sparkling. "Four dates over two weeks, one at his house."

"What does he look like?"

Viktor seemed to choke a bit at the thought and quietly mumbled something about 5'8, Asian and other factual statements. It was very clear a lot of opinions ran through his head, but he had caught himself.

Chris was smiling fondly. Viktor Nikiforov didn't just go on dates more than once, much less four. "Well, what's the problem?"

"I can't explain it." Viktor sighed into his palm.

_What a childish, lovesick fool._ Chris's smile softened. "You do. I know what you're thinking and you do. Don't scare him away, he's got you hooked bad." Viktor's cheeks darted with a hint of heat. Chris already knew what he was asking himself.

"I'm glad that cold little emotionless heart of yours that helped you so much in school is finally catching up to sixth grade, Vitya. Let me know if you need to write your  _crush_ a love note." Chris laughed, dodging a sharp strike in protest from Viktor.

The rest of their lunch was enjoyable enough, if Viktor was a bit distracted.

As he left the cafe, making sure he was out of Chris's earshot, he whispered the confession, allowing himself to hear it. He said it like a secret, almost a question.

"I love Yuuri Katsuki..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry lmao
> 
> I've been trying so hard to write this chapter and I get so nervous when I don't update for a long time... <'(おヴぉ) save me it kept coming out horribly. I wanted to do something original and have an a/b/o with a heat where they're not established and still pining... difficult! OuO so I just wrote mainly Vitya.
> 
> I really really really wanna write more Chris, but he's going to have to wait a moment for plot making any damn sense purposes.
> 
> Also, I was doing more research on a/b/o fics since this is my first one and I really don't know what I'm doing and oh my god this is my favorite thing to look at statistics for. Shit you not- "55.7% of a/b/o is written Explicit" "90% of a/b/o is m/m" and "although a/b/o has been growing in popularity, it still only makes up 1% of AO3's fics"
> 
> .u.o


End file.
